


Any Good In All This

by Shaitanah



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/pseuds/Shaitanah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment fic fill for the prompt: Bridget/Andrew, "You're the sweetest man I've ever been with" by klutzy_girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Good In All This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ringer belongs to Eric Charmelo, Nicole Snyder and the CW.  
> A/N: Previously "Untitled".

There is something good about Andrew, and it’s not just the way he looks at her or the way he worries about his daughter or the way he acts around their friends. It is something Bridget can’t put into words because she had never known that intrinsic goodness in anyone, not even Malcolm. With Andrew, it’s different, not so much about helping as just living. Being happy. Something that Bridget isn’t exactly sure how to do.

 

She catches him watching her every now and then, and wonders if he’s trying to puzzle her out or if he just likes looking at her. Must be the latter, but looking constantly over your shoulder is a tough habit to kick. He loves her. It’s simple. But then, he loves Siobhan, and that’s nowhere near simple.

 

When he kisses her or flashes her a quick smile across the room, Bridget cannot but ask for the thousandth time what went wrong.

 

She could tell him the truth. There are days when she can almost imagine the words spilling out. But she’d hurt him more than Siobhan ever did, and the words taste bitter and acrid in her mouth. She kisses him then, washing the bitterness away, and whispers:

 

“You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever been with.”

 

If he finds anything strange about that admission or the way her voice is strained and she holds on to him like they could part any minute, he doesn’t say.

 

 _October 13, 2011_


End file.
